Sensei
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Sakura lo contemplaba embobada, porque para ella, él sí había cambiado. Y su imaginación volaba sola. Acercando los labios hasta su rostro, apartaba la máscara temblorosa. Su clitoris, húmedo y resbalzadizo, pedía a gritos su miembro. Sensei, hagame suya.
1. Sensei

Konichiwa! Pues aquí os dejo un shot, producto de una noche de insonmio, protagonizado por una pareja que me lleva rondando mucho tiempo. Y es que Kakashi no será tan jodidamente atractivo como los Uchiha, pero no se... algo en ese pelo, en la mascara, y en su afcción por leer libros eroticos... a mi me pone a mil! XD

Así que aquí os lo dejo, para que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**Sensei.**

Sakura lo contemplaba embobada. Era uno de esos días en que los miembros del equipo siete volvían a reunirse en aquella explanada del bosque, para recordar viejos tiempos y demostrar nuevas habilidades. Naruto y Sasuke, como siempre, peleaban el uno contra el otro, katana contra clones, fuego y relámpago contra viento, ignorando todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Sakura, por el contrario, permanecía quieta, sentada sobre el mismo tronco de madera en el que Naruto había sido hecho prisionero una vez, a la espera de que uno de los dos ninjas, o quizá ambos, colapsara, y preparada para aplicar sobre el caido alguna de sus avanzadas técnicas médicas.

Los tres habían evolucionado mucho. Se habían hecho más hombres, más fuertes, más experimentados. A decir verdad, el único miembro del equipo que no había cambiado era Kakashi. El continuaba exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo vieron, entrando por la puerta de ese aula y cayendo de lleno en la trampa de Naruto.

Seguía teniendo la misma altura, el mismo color de pelo - gris, pero sin parecer canoso -, la misma máscara ocultando sus rasgos, el mismo uniforme típico de los shinobi. Por tener, hasta seguía teniendo los mismos vicios, siempre retrasándose, poniendo excusas patéticas, y leyendo esos libros pervertidos.

Sin embargo, a pesar que Hatake no hubiese cambiado nada en los últimos cinco años, había alguien que sí lo veía distinto. Y aquella tarde, como muchas otras desde hacía un tiempo, ella lo contemplaba embobada. A él. A su sensei.

Lo observaba de pie, apoyado seductoramente en el tronco de un árbol, sin despegar su único ojo libre de las paginas del libro. Y no podía evitarlo. Sakura apretaba con fuerza las piernas, una contra la otra, y mordía su labio inferior, en un intento desesperado de aplacar ese ardor que la electrizaba, asciendo desde las plantas de sus pies y perdiéndose en partes prohibidas de su anatomía.

Y entonces, su imaginación volaba sola.

Se veía a sí misma acercándose hasta él, apoyando las manos sobre el árbol, y acoplando la cadera contra la suya de un solo golpe; frotando el pequeño bulto de su pantalón con la mano, repetidamente, con fuerza, mientras este adquiría un tamaño que la enloquecía.

Sakura acercaba entonces los labios hasta su rostro, y con la mano temblorosa a causa del deseo, bajaba un poco su mascara, lo suficiente para besar su boca, morder sus labios y capturar su lengua salvajemente. Y él permanecía inmóvil, no reaccionaba. Entonces, los labios de la jade vagaban hasta su oreja, electrizando la piel a su paso, y susurraban:

- Sensei... hágame suya.

Y las posiciones cambiaban. Kakashi era ahora quien la retenía prisionera contra el árbol, clavando una rodilla entre sus piernas, tentándola con su erección. Y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus curvas, sus senos, excitándola, arrebatándole el control. Sakura gemía, y el silenciaba sus gritos en un fiero beso, y los labios y las lenguas de ambos se unían y repelían al mismo tiempo, como si trataran de devorarse mutuamente, de saciar su sed.

- Sensei – volvía a susurrar Sakura en su oído con la respiración agitada – Enséñeme... enséñeme a hacer todas esas cosas que lee en sus libros.

Y ahora era él quien gruñía, incapaz de contener la excitación. Sus manos rasgaban el traje de Sakura, liberando sus senos, poco antes de acariciar con ellas su húmeda entrepierna. Y Sakura gemía, incontrolada, mientras sentía a dos de sus dedos introducirse en su interior, poseyéndola.

Con el clítoris resbaladizo y ardiente, la jade se negaba a perder ventaja. Temblando de excitación, trató de quitarle a él la chaqueta, y al comprobar que sus manos no servían para la tarea, se valió de sus dientes. Kakashi, ante aquel gesto tan osado y salvaje, se compadeció de ella, y con el miembro bombeando excitación, la ayudo a quitarle a sí mismo la ropa hasta quedar en boxer, negros, cuya parte delantera se estiraba rebeladoramente hacía arriba.

Aprovechando el momento, Sakura volvió a lanzarse sobre él, sin dejar espacio entre ambos cuerpos, mientras una de sus manos se introducía en su prenda interior, agarrando su miembro y agitandolo en movimientos de ascenso y retroceso. Kakashi gruñó, paralizado por la excitación, y Sakura le dio carta blanca para seguir.

- Sensei, enséñeme... enséñeme lo que es sentir su miembro en mi interior.

Y antes de poder darse cuenta de ello, Sakura se vio arrojada sobre el suelo, completamente desnuda, con él bullendo sobre ella, con su virilidad abriéndose paso en sus paredes. Y gimió. Ambos gimieron cuando oleadas de intenso placer recorrieron sus columnas perdiéndose entre sus cuerpos. Kakashi siguió invistiendo, sin detenerse. Y Sakura alzó la cadera apretándose aun más contra su cuerpo, permitiéndole llegar a él más hondo, más adentro.

- Sensei... quiero más... Sensei, enséñeme... lo que es... perder la conciencia... en pos de un orgasmo...

El jounin no se hizo de rogar. Uniendo su lengua con la de ella, giró sus cuerpos hasta colocarla encima. Ahora era ella quien se agitaba, hundiendo su miembro entre su interior con movimientos que los enloquecían a ambos. No resistirían mucho más.

- Sensei... Sensei... enseñeme... lo que es... sentir su... semilla... en... mi interior...

Kakashi sonrió volviendo a colocarla bajo él, y con tres últimas embestidas, la jade sintió que su cuerpo se rompía en pedazos de placer, mientras su maestro descargaba en ella todo la excitación que había estado sentido... Y Sakura jadeaba, perdida, inconsciente del mundo que la rodeaba, colmada, llena...

- Sakura, Sakura – la pelirrosa sintió que alguien la sacudía del hombro, rompiendo el encanto, atrayéndola hacía la realidad.

Lentamente, con desgana, abrió los ojos; y enrojeció. Frente a ella se hallaba el objeto de su excitación, de sus delirios, observándola preocupado, con la misma mirada con la que la contemplaba cuando ella todavía era su alumna y él su profesor. _Profesor_... La palabra la hizo enrojecer todavía más. Avergonzada, apretó las piernas.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kakashi sensei?

- El combate ya ha terminado y ninguno de los dos ha conseguido vencer – explicó Hatake.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó asombrada - ¿Naruto y Sasuke están heridos? ¿Necesitan atención?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

- Tienen algunos rasguños, pero no necesitan ser tratados.

La pelirrosa asintió, incorporándose. Después, volvió a dirigirse hacía él, medio en broma.

- Ne, Sensei, algún día tendrá que enseñarme a mi también alguna técnica nueva ¿okay? – pidió, guiñándole un ojo.

Él sonrió...

- Claro Sakura, cuando quieras.

... Y siguió mirándola como a una niña.

Pero Sakura correspondió su sonrisa. Algún día, él se daría cuenta de que ella ya había crecido, y cuando ese día llegará, Sakura aprovecharía, y le demostraría que era toda una mujer.

_¿Verdad que sí, sensei?_

* * *

Neee! Espero que os haya gustado. Y ahora, se queréis que envie a Kakashi para que os haga una visita por las noches, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer... XD

¿**reviews**?


	2. De Principes y Princesas

Konichiwa!! Si, ya se que esto en princpio iba a ser solo un one shot, pero se me escurrió la idea en la cabeza y... no se, haber que os parece.

Voy a escribir una **serie de capitulos** o escenas (no serán muchos, cinco o seis, solamente), algo separados entre sí, en los que Sakura lleva a cabo su plan para poder conquistar a Kakashi finalmente. Advierto que los personajes, especialemnte Sakura, efectuaran una madured progresiva en cada escena, habrá bastante (mucho) material subidillo de tono, los indiscutibles protagonistas serán **Sakura y Kakashi** (incluiré algo de otros, pero únicamente para fácilitar una visión/comprensión más amplia de los protagonistas), y todo (menos el chao anteior )estará narrado en primera persona, bajo la perspectiva de los protagonistas.

Este primer capitulo probablmente sea el más "apto para menores" y quizá también el menos centrado en la pareja, pues esta dedicado exclusivamente a hacernos una idea de la situación de la mente de Sakura al inicar su plan, algo quizá no tan interesante pero vital para el resto del fic.

Por último, si, ya acabo de daron la parrotada, **agradecer** a las **veintiocho **personas que me dejaron su **reviews** en el capitulo anterior, creo que es el one chot que más comentarioa a recibido. Gracias.

* * *

**De Principes y Princesas.**

Siempre supe que era un hombre atractivo, pero hubieron de transcurrir algunos años lo largo de mi adolescencia para que él que se convirtiera en el centro de todas mis fantasías.

Primero eran besos, castas caricias en las que nuestros labios se apenas se rozaban. Yo arrastraba su máscara a través la suave piel de mis yemas hasta dejar su rostro al descubierto, y entonces él me besaba. Un beso dulce, tierno, delicado, una caricia para disfrute de ambos, algo similar al beso que el príncipe Encantador plasma en los labios de la Bella Durmiente para despertarla.

Supongo que era así como me sentía en aquel tiempo, cuando recién empezaron mis extenuantes entrenamientos con Tsunade-sama... Yo era una princesa en apuros, y él, con Naruto y Sasuke siendo entrenados por viejos sanin lejos de mi, era el único miembro del equipo que todavía permanecía a mi lado; mi Príncipe Encantador. Es comprensible que lo convirtiera en mi tabla de agarre durante la época más oscura de mi vida.

Pero los meses fueron pasando. Los entrenamientos comenzaron a otorgarme una fuerza considerable y una inteligencia proverbial de la que poder presumir. Había algo dentro de mi que cambiaba... un extraño fuego vibrando en la parte inferior de mi estómago, una fuerza, una sensación... Ya no me sentía tan sola, ni tan débil; ya no necesitaba ser salvada. Me sentía libre como nunca me había sentido. Me sentía mujer.

Y mis fantasías variaron. Él ya no era un príncipe que me contemplaba hipnotizado; era un hombre cuyos ojos destilaban llamaradas de deseo al pasearse por mi cuerpo. Ya no era besos castos y caricias refinadas; ahora su lengua se apoderaba furiosa de la mía, poseyéndola, sus manos se perdían ansiosas a través de las curvas de mi pecho y sus caderas hacían presión contra mi propia cintura. Yo sentía su miembro, eréctil, clavándose sobre mi, y olvidando el antiguo papel pasivo lo agarraba sin dudas, lo provocaba, introducía la mano a través de su uniforme y lo hacía alcanzar el cielo, mientras sus propias y audaces caricias me hacían ascender a mi misma junto con él.

Pero eran solo fantasías, realizadas en la intimidad de mi cuarto o durante un descanso en las misiones, no importaba; era mi forma de pasar el tiempo, de consolarme por alguna extraña pena que no alcanzaba a entender. Era un mero entretenimiento en ninguna manera nocivo, y yo jamás hubiera pretendido hacerlas realidad. Nunca; hasta que él regreso. Sasuke.

Supongo que una pequeña parte de mi seguía enamorado de su recuerdo. La misma parte que todavía creía en los cuantos de hadas; aquella parte que lo seguía viendo como mi príncipe azul, que me interpretaba a mí misma como la princesa, y que aguardaba con esperanza el día en que él volviera a buscarme, se declarará, me besara, me pidiera matrimonio, y ambos viviéramos, juntos, felices, comiendo perdices en resto de nuestro días.

Imagino que ese, la idea del príncipe azul, es un deseo oculto y común que aun perdura en la mayoría de las mujeres; y diecisiete años no son demasiados para tener tal fantasía, por mucho que mi cuerpo ya hubiera madurado. Lo único que puedo decir con seguridad es que yo, inconscientemente, seguía soñando con ello, y era aquel sueño, aquella ilusión, lo que me impedía a mi misma avanzar, luchar por vivir, reivindicar mi condición de libre mujer, esforzarme por hacer realidad mis fantasías. Sasuke era mi príncipe, y yo su princesa, y debía esperarlo blanca e impoluta hasta el día en que él se acordará de mi y volviera a buscarme. Mientras tanto, mi mente podía entretenerse como deseara, pues en la practica, lo que yo pensase o deseara era un elemento sin importancia dentro de la perfecta ecuación.

Lo curioso es que, después de todo, él regreso. No por mí, claro, pero sí volvió a la villa que lo había visto crecer.

Como saltó mi corazón en ese momento, cuando Naruto me dio la noticia; como corrí para ser la primera en llegar a su encuentro. Y lo fui. Adulto, serio, poderoso, con los ojos llenos de las penalidades que debía haber sufrido, sonrió al verme. Incluso pronunció mi nombre en forma de reconocimiento. Yo también le respondí; le di la bienvenida, por supuesto. _Bienvenido a tu hogar, Sasuke. Te hemos echado de menos._ Pero aunque me hubiera gustado aliviar su tristeza, aunque realmente deseé que pudiera ser feliz, ahora que había regresado, no vi en él nada del príncipe que había estado esperando.

A través de ese rostro tan adulto, yo todavía fui capaz de distinguir algunos rasgos infantiles que lo identificaban con el muchacho que una vez había sido. Mi amor de infancia; así fue como lo reconocí.

Ahora solo era un hombre vencido. Un hombre que había dedicado su vida a la venganza, renunciando a todo por ella, y tras alcanzarla... había comprendido lo que durante por tantos años ignoró; que estaba solo, completamente solo, y que no tenía ni un solo motivo por el que seguir viviendo.

Yo todavía deseaba ayudarlo, claro, y en cierto sentido lo seguía queriendo... creo que lo querré siempre, pero cuando lo miraba no había ni rastro de esas revoltosas mariposas que se suponía debía sentir en mi estómago; mis labios tampoco ardieron cuando deposité un tímido beso en su mejilla, ni mi corazón brincó desde el pecho cuando él dijo que me había echado de menos. Y entonces, de repente, lo comprendí.

Comprendí que el no era mi Príncipe azul, y peor, comprendí que aun en el remoto caso de que lo fuese, yo no quería ser su Princesa; no quería ser ninguna Princesa en realidad.

Aquel descubrimiento conllevó una eterna noche de llantos, un mañana entera de depresión, y una enorme siesta que se extendió hasta la mañana del día siguiente. Después me sentí mejor; liberada, incluso. Y cuando Naruto apareció por mi casa para invitarme a una sesión intensiva de entrenamiento con Sasuke, me descubrí a mi misma con verdaderas ganas de asistir. No había nervios, ni miedos, ni ocultas intenciones... simplemente, me apetecía demostrar mis progresos.

Kakashi-sensei también asistió.

Por alguna razón, tras la revelación sucedida hacía apenas dos días, yo estaba casi segura de que mis fantasías con él también eran fruto del pasado. En dos ocasiones descubrí a mi mente flotando alrededor de su máscara y la parte baja de su cintura, y en las dos ocasiones me obligué a mi misma a regresar, convencida de que solo eran tonterías infantiles que se habían acabado...

Hasta que sucedió, mientras Naruto y Sasuke entrenaban. Y fue tan vivido, tan real, que bien pudiera haber sido verdad.

_Se veía a sí misma acercándose hasta él, apoyando las manos sobre el árbol, y acoplando la cadera contra la suya de un solo golpe; frotando el pequeño bulto de su pantalón con la mano, repetidamente, con fuerza, mientras este adquiría un tamaño que la enloquecía._

_Y las posiciones cambiaban. Kakashi era ahora quien la retenía prisionera contra el árbol, clavando una rodilla entre sus piernas, tentándola con su erección. Y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, sus curvas, sus senos, excitándola, arrebatándole el control. Sakura gemía, y el silenciaba sus gritos en un fiero beso, y los labios y las lenguas de ambos se unían y repelían al mismo tiempo, como si trataran de devorarse mutuamente, de saciar su sed_.

_Y antes de poder darse cuenta de ello, Sakura se vio arrojada sobre el suelo, completamente desnuda, con él bullendo sobre ella, con su virilidad abriéndose paso en sus paredes. Y gimió. Ambos gimieron cuando oleadas de intenso placer recorrieron sus columnas perdiéndose entre sus cuerpos. Kakashi siguió invistiendo, sin detenerse. Y Sakura alzó la cadera apretándose aun más contra su cuerpo, permitiéndole llegar a él más hondo, más adentro._

_Y Kakashi sonrió volviendo a colocarla bajo él, y con tres últimas embestidas, la jade sintió que su cuerpo se rompía en pedazos de placer, mientras su maestro descargaba en ella todo la excitación que había estado sentido... Y Sakura jadeaba, perdida, inconsciente del mundo que la rodeaba, colmada, llena..._

La mejor de mis fantasías, la verdadera revelación, la que me convirtió en mujer, la que me permitió comprenderme a mi misma. Porque en ese instante, en el momento en que él me llamo, en le momento en que su propia voz rompió la fantasía devolviéndome al mundo real, lo supe. Supe que me había hartado de las fantasías, supe que quería que fuese real.

Supe que quería perder la virginidad. Quería que Kakashi-sensei me hiciera el amor salvajemente en sus brazos.

Y había que empezar a tramar un plan para ello, _¿verdad que si, sensei?_

* * *

Bueno, repito que ha sido una especie de introducción, pero que os ha parecido? merece la pena? es correcta la narración de Sakura o sería mejor si vuelvo a cambiarlaa 3º persona?

Depende de vosotros... yo prometo actualizar muy rápidamente, ya casi tengo acabado el siguiente capitulo, y aseguro también que el plan de Sakura subira la temperatura, podrá Kakashi demostrarlo?

**De niña a mujer**, sentís ganas de leerlo? Depende de vostros, **reviews**?


	3. De Niña a Mujer

Bien, ya veis que apenas me tarde! Aquí os traigo la conti, haber q os parece...

* * *

**De Niña a Mujer.**

Había pasado la noche en vela, apuntando en una libreta los puntos fuertes y flacos de los que disponía para hacer realidad mi fantasía; pero un pequeño deje de insatisfacción anclado en el centro de mi mente me advertía a mi misma de que quizá todo aquello no sirviera de mucho. No obstante, no estaba del todo mal como punto de partida; ya iría improvisando más adelante, conforme mis avances dieran fruto.

Lo primero era inspeccionar el terreno, acercarme a él y examinar sus reacciones, y para ello mi físico y el uso que de él pudiera obtener era el punto clave.

Hasta entonces siempre había sido reacia a las críticas y tendía a examinarme a mi misma bajo una completa subjetividad, pero aquella noche abandoné toda conducta infantil, me planté delante del espejo, y no me moví de allí hasta obtener una lista completa de todos los fallos, y las virtudes que pudieran resultar deseables a la vista de un hombre. Ahora reconozco que fue un duro golpe para mi ego, pero la misión era lo importante, y mis caprichos de ningún modo podían hacerla fracasar.

Lo que más resaltaba de mi aspecto era el color de mi pelo: largos cabellos rosados que había dejado crecer y que casi alcanzaban la altura de mi cintura. Fruncí el ceño, irritada; eso bien podía ser considerado defecto o virtud, indistintamente. ¿Sería mi _sensei_ un hombre de gustos exóticos y refinados, o preferiría los típicos tonos castaños? Bien, su gusto por el Icha-Icha podía ser una clara pista sobre el asunto. Pase al siguiente punto.

Mi piel era perfecta, impoluta e inmejorable. Afortunadamente para mi, las típicas espinillas de la adolescencia ya habían quedado a atrás, y ni una sola imperfección hacía sombra alrededor de mi cuerpo. Es cierto que por aquel entonces se llevaban los tonos morenos, pero yo siempre me sentí satisfecha con la blancura que mi piel trasmitía, tan parecida a la de un bebe, y estaba convencida de que ello no sería impedimento a la hora en la que Kakashi-sensei me acogiera entre sus brazos.

Mi rostro era aceptable; poseía unos rasgos dulces y delicados, unos labios turgentes, una nariz pequeñita y unos preciosos ojos verdes. La frente, demasiado amplia para armonizar con el resto, era el peor de mis problemas. Pero tampoco era nada preocupante, con el debido peinado ni siquiera parecía notarse.

Luego estaba mi cuerpo. La altura era adecuada; varios centímetros por debajo de la exigida en las modelos, pero acorde con el resto del cuerpo. Mi cintura era estrecha, y en los últimos tiempos había desarrollado unas caderas deseables, que abrían el paso a unas nalgas respingonas y a unas largas y bien torneadas piernas. Hasta ahí satisfecha; después venía el problema.

¿Cuál es primer rasgo notable en todas las chicas Icha-Icha? Las dos grandes protuberancias surgidas entre la parte superior de su estómago y la parte inferior de su cuello. No había forma de que yo pudiera competir con ello. Si bien ya no era una absoluta tabla de planchar como en años pasados, las curvas de mis pechos seguían siendo deficientes, y una modesta talla A era todo cuanto podía inspirar a lucir. Tendría que contentarme con ello, y confiar el trabajo de seducción al resto de mi cuerpo.

Sombras rosadas que acentuaran la dulzura de mis rasgos, un semirecogido que estilizara el perfil de mi rostro, una minifalda rosada con corte a ondas, que dejará al descubierto mis piernas, diera aun más volumen a mis caderas e hiciera juego con el color de mi propio cabello, y un top cerrado con las letras _kiss me_ pintadas en rosa sobre el fondo grisáceo completaban mi atuendo. Las bailarinas negras de charol eran otro añadido. No estaba perfecta, pero casi.

Una vez la parte uno quedó completada, tocaba abordar la fase dos, o lo que es lo mismo, encontrar el lugar/momento adecuado en el que poder encontrarme a solas con mi sensei y poner en practica lo aprendido. Por suerte para mi, encontré la excusa perfecta en ese mismo momento.

********

Fueron más de uno los chicos que me silbaron por la calle, sorprendidos de mi nuevo atuendo. Dos o tres de ellos habían asistido conmigo en la academia, pero hubo incluso uno que debía ser dos o tres años mayor que yo. Desde luego, la fase A había resultado un éxito, y mi ego estaba en su apogeo cuando me detuve ante su puerta, dispuesta a dar inicio a la fase B.

La casa de Kakashi sensei era relativamente nueva y estaba situada en un barrio lujoso, pero saltaba a la vista por la fachada que él la tenía bastante descuidada. Lo que más llamo mi atención fueron las verjas, coloreadas con el típico color verde. Había una pequeña mitad, la del lado derecho, que brillaba como si hubiera sido barnizada recientemente; las pocas impurezas y la superficie casi perfecta lo demostraba. Por el contrario, la mitad izquierda, mucho más numerosa, se encontraba opaca y oxidada, con grandes trozos de pintura despegada.

La explicación más plausible, teniendo en cuenta su carácter, era que había comenzado a pintar, probablemente motivado por las innumerables quejas de los vecinos, pero a pocas horas de empezar, la desgana, unida a la visión de su salón a través de la ventana, con el cómodo sofá vergonzantemente vacío, el ventilador girando en el techo, y el libro de Icha-Icha cerrado sobre la mesilla, lo habían vuelto a abducir hacía adentro, concluyendo el trabajo antes de llegar a la mitad. En sí mismo todo ello pudiera parecer una tontería, pero situado en esa comunidad de vecinos ricachones y estirados a mi me provocó una sonrisa.

Cuando me arme de valor para atravesar la verja y escurrirme a través de las crecidas hierbas de su jardín, mi corazón ya temblaba. Cuando al fin me atreví a pulsar el timbre, mi mente circulaba a mil quinientos kilómetros por hora. La melodía tenía ese tinte abstracto, desganado, que también lo describía a él, y quizá fuera en un tonto afán de calmarme que me deje arrastrar por ella, quien condujo de nuevo a mi mente a los intrínsecos caminos de las fantasías y el deseo.

Lo veía abriendo la puerta, parándose frente a mi con la mirada todavía perdida; pero entonces, ese instante de reconocimiento. Sus manos agarraban mi cintura y me atraían posesivamente hacía su cuerpo; después, se deslizaban hasta mis nalgas.

Antes de ofrecerme tiempo para reaccionar, sus labios ya devoraban la tierna piel de mi cuello. Yo cerraba los ojos, concentrándome en dicha sensación, mientras mis manos bajaban la cremallera de su chaqueta de shinobi y la lanzaban sin delicadeza lo más lejos posibles. Ahora una única tela por parte de ambos separaba nuestros cuerpos.

Ante mi reacción, él se detenía un instante, uno solo. El tiempo suficiente para alzarme, enroscar mis piernas en su cintura, llevarme dentro y cerrar la puerta tras de mi. Su miembro se clava entre mis piernas. Él arroja su mascara lejos, y lo mismo hace con mi blusa. Yo me deleito con su efusividad, y con la belleza de su rostro.

Él me mantiene prisionera contra pared, mientras sus manos recorren ansiosas mi pechos y mi muslos. Yo me las arregló para mandar lejos su camiseta, mientras sus expertos dedos luchan contra los broches de mi sujetador.

Él besa mis pechos deleitándose con sus formas, y yo gimo, loca de placer. Mis manos se escurren dentro de su pantalón y sujetan su miembro a través de la elástica tela negra de sus calzoncillos. Él también gime. Yo quiero sentirlo dentro, y quiero sentirlo ya.

_Sensei, por favor..._.

Sus hábiles manos deslizan mis pantalones a través de mis piernas, y yo me veo obligada a bajar al suelo para quitármelos del todo. Sus caricias se escurren hasta la parte interior de mi sexo; mi clítoris arde, está lleno, y yo no puedo reprimir los jadeos cuando dos de sus dedos se introducen en mi interior.

Sensei, hágame suya...

Él atiende a mis suplicas y su miembro también está preparado para la tarea. Con escasa delicadeza vuelve a auparme y me coloca sobre la encimera; seguidamente, con presteza, se despoja del resto de la ropa. Yo puedo ver sus intenciones, pero estoy demasiado loca de deseo para protestar. En el suelo, contra un árbol, encima de una mesa... ¿qué más da?

_Sensei_, pido suplicando.

Él me sonríe, y me besa una vez más. Después se prepara para investir, y yo se que estoy a un instante de sentirlo. De sentirlo...

De sentirlo...

- Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? – un nueva sacudida de hombros me estrelló contra la realidad.

Él estaba frente a mi, hablándome, mirándome con ese deje desinteresado que imaginé al principio pero que no varió al reconocerme. Yo enrojecí con violencia, no estaba preparada para verle, pero me repuse en seguida.

- ¡Sensei! – exclamé – Yo, tu... quería... – me hice un lío con las palabras.

Él me observó elevando la ceja, pero mantuvó su habitual expresión de aburrimiento. Yo desvié la vista, avergonzada, y me mordí el labios con fuerza como castigo. Debía dejar de tartamudear como una niña tonta y nerviosa. Era una adulta, y eso es precisamente lo que necesitaba demostrar.

Tomé aire, antes de volver a mirarle.

- Sensei, solo quería invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, este sábado en el local de Sugoii – expresé calmada, mirándole a los ojos.

Él asintió recordando, pero en seguida frunció en ceño preocupado.

- ¿En el Sogoii? ¿No eres un poco pequeña para esa clase de fiestas, Sakura?

Reconozco que sus palabras me sentaron peor que un tiro directo a la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaban ahora mis estilizadas y descubiertas piernas, mis bien formadas caderas, mi estrecha cintura, mi tierno y dulce rostro, mis cabellos rosados? ¿Dónde estaba ahora su mirada de impacto, de reconocimiento? ¿Dónde estaban las llamaradas de incontenible deseo que debían abrasarme desde sus ojos?

- Cumplo dieciocho años, sensei – señalé con un tono más agrio del que pretendía emplear –. El sugoii es perfectamente adecuado.

- Cierto, tienes razón – se apresuró a sonreír. Adivinó que me había herido y trató de remediarlo. En el fondo, mi orgullo fue el más apaleado en toda aquella situación –. El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido, ¿sabes? A veces me cuesta verte como alguien distinto a la niña que eras cuando empezaste tu camino ninja bajo mi cuidado. Ahora ya eres toda una mujer.

Sus palabras debieron haberme animado, o al menos tal era su propósito, pero yo no pude creerle. Me llamaba mujer, pero sus ojos seguían contemplando una niña, y eso era algo que ni mis palabras ni mi aspecto externo podrían cambiar.

Aun así me esforcé por sonreír. Surgió una sonrisa fría.

- ¿Irás? – inquirí directamente, sin ganas para más conversación.

- Claro – asintió rápidamente, movido por sus remordimientos – No me lo perdería.

Formé otra sonrisa, todavía más tétrica que la anterior.

- Te esperaré – indiqué.

Después le di la espalda y abandone lo más rápidamente el lugar.

Mi interior ardía de furia mucho más que desasosiego. Ya no era la simple necesidad de hacer realidad mis fantasías, el deseo de que fuese él quien me hiciera por primera vez el amor, ahora era un cuestión de orgullo, de dignidad. Necesitaba enseñarle que había crecido, que no era más una niña. Necesitaba provocarlo hasta tenerlo a mis pies. Necesitaba besarle, hacerle enloquecer. Necesitaba probarle que era toda una mujer.

Quizá, ante todo, y de forma inconscientemente, aquello fuera algo que necesitaba verificar por mí misma. Solo ante mí misma.

_Te demostraré si soy o no una mujer sensei, ya lo verás._

_Solo espera y verás._

* * *

Hasta aquí por hoy, q os ha parecido? Sakura se ha llevado un caldero de agu bien fría, no? Pero seguro que hace algo para recuperarse en el próximo capi...

Como ya advertí este es un fic progresivo, en el que los personajes, sobre todo ella, irán madurando con cada vivencia, así q no os asustéis si por ahora sakura es demasiado fría o superficial y kakashi se muestra indiferente. Esto cambiará con el tiempo... Como dice Saku, esperad y veréis XD

Y ahora me voy a dormir q estoy remuerta de sueño y con gripe, nos vemos amigos!!

PD: y no olvides que si queréis hacer felic a esya pobre enfermita, lo tenéis muy sencillo... **reviews**? (chantaje emocional XD, habr q al funciona...)


	4. De besos y cumpleaños

Konichiwa tomodachis, lamento haberos echo esperar un poquito más está vez... xo apenas me he podido mover de la cama.

Muchísimas gracias también a todos por vuestros reviews, que sepáis que siempre me hacen sonreír, y sin anda más que añadir, que disfrutéis del capitulo.

* * *

**De Besos y Cumpleaños.**

Furiosa conmigo misma y herida en mi orgullo camine sin detenerme hasta quedar a cuatro manzanas de distancia de su casa. Creo que un par de personas me llamaron por el camino, pero ni siquiera me fije en quienes eran; lo único que quería era alejarme, huir, esconderme y hacer cuenta que tal humillación nunca había sucedido.

El problema era que si había ocurrido. Había sido real. Él se había burlado de mi llamándome niña. Bueno, tal vez no lo había hecho directamente, y tampoco creo que su intención fuera burlarse, pero yo lo sentí así. Y lo peor era que no podía entenderlo.

Es decir, tenía dieciocho años – o los tendría en unas horas –, mi cuerpo se había desarrollado aceptablemente – ni extremadamente fea, ni extremadamente flojucha –, y mis habilidades como ninja médico habían alcanzado el nivel de mi legendaria maestra. ¿Qué más me faltaba? ¿Por qué diablos él no sabía diferenciarme de la Sakura de hace ocho años? ¿Por qué?

Presa de la desesperación, y la rabia que cargaban mis pensamientos, me detuve de golpe y giré mi cuerpo con brusquedad, hasta plasmar mi reflejo en el cristal de un escaparate que estaba a mi derecha. Después lo examiné con acritud.

¿Dónde estaba el problema? ¿Qué era lo que él veía?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, traté de dejar de lado todo lo que me concernía y examinar el asunto con total imparcialidad. Debía ver más allá de mi reflejo de niña bonita, debía abstraer los elementos como si proviniesen de su propia mente. Debía ser adulta, exactamente lo que quería demostrar, y encontrar una respuesta madura e inteligente.

Cerré los ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir, me sentí rodeada de una profunda calma. Era consciente, incluso, de mis propias respiraciones. Entonces, volví a contemplar mi reflejo en el espejo, y me sorprendió: era el reflejo de una desconocida. No era yo. Es decir, sí, reconocía mis rasgos, mi cuerpo, mis ropas... pero ninguno de ellos reflejaba mi esencia, lo que yo era por dentro, o lo que me sentía ser. Más bien parecía un disfraz, una máscara de la que no había sido consciente al crear, pero que llevaba conmigo demasiado tiempo.

En ese instante hube de preguntarme a mi misma si realmente había vivido y escrito mi propio guión, o si, simplemente, había estado desarrollando mi vida acorde a un papel preestablecido. Inquirí el porqué de haber hecho yo tal cosa, y si acaso ese fuera el motivo por el que nadie era capaz de diferenciar entre mi persona actual y la que había sido cuando era niña.

Y aunque en aquel momento no supiera que responder a dichas preguntas, dentro de mí había surgido una llama de ardiente rebeldía que aviva su fuego en mi interior y que no me sentía capaz de frenar. Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Yo quería cambio, quería ser alguien, quería ser real para el mundo y vivir acorde a mí misma. Quería demostrarle a Kakashi lo mucho que había cambiado, y quería ver sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Y quería pasar de todo tipo de planes esquematizados y limitarme a vivir, a seguir mis instintos, por muy locos que estos pudieran parecerme.

Yo era Sakura Haruno, y quería que el mundo empezará a hablar de mi como tal.

***

- ¿Estás segura, cielo? Piensa que luego no hay vuelta atrás... y tienes un cabello tan perfecto.

La peluquera me contemplaba con acritud, mientras yo le señalaba el modelo que quería plasmar en mi pelo partiendo de la fotografía de una revista.

- Estoy segura – insistí, sin espacio para la duda–. Quiero ese.

- ¿Y tus padres están de acuerdo? – me enfureció la condescendencia su voz.

- Tengo dieciocho años – respondí secamente – ya es edad para tomar mis propias decisiones. Pero no se preocupe – añadí, en un canto más dulcificado y cargado de ironía – dudo que a mis padres les preocupe mi estilo de cabello, ¿sabe? Los pobres nunca han sido especialmente duchos en comprender la moda.

A través del espejo pude ver como la mujer se mordía los labios para no soltarme un buen rapapolvo sobre falta de respeto y educación, pero sus ojos expresaban bastante bien las palabras que había callado. Decidí que sería mi última vez en aquella peluquería.

Por suerte, el resultado no fue tan malo. De echo, mi pelo estaba exactamente como yo lo había imaginado. Ahora, con un par de visitas más al centro comercial y a una boutique de aprovisionamiento, ni siquiera Naruto sería capaz de reconocerme.

Nunca había gastado tanto tiempo en afán de vestirme, pero en esa ocasión buscaba algo más que unas prendas bonitas que me hicieran parecer mona, quería que mi aspecto exterior reflejará lo que yo era por dentro, mirarme al espejo y reconocerme a mi misma, pasar de todo tipo de complejos y limitarme a vivir. El resultado fue magnifico; me hubiera costado reconocerme a mi misma si alguien me hubiera señalado hace un par de días.

No me conforme solo con comprar el traje para mi fiesta, sino que además hice una renovación completa a mi armario – seguramente mi madre se moriría al comprobar la factura, pero durante años había estado ahorrando mi sueldo de las misiones, así que bien podía permitírmelo –. No obstante, la mayor diferencia radicaba en el vestuario que luciría aquella noche, totalmente explosivo; el traje indicado para una mujer que se siente a gusto consigo misma y no tienen ningún tipo de reparo a la hora de trasmitírselo a los demás. Ino se moriría de celos.

Una vez el cabello, la ropa, el calzado y el maquillaje dejaron de ser puntos preocupantes, se me ocurrió la última cosa necesaria para que Kakashi-sensei comprendiera que ya no era una niña – si es que tras verme aquella noche le seguía quedando alguna tipo duda –, y cayera rendido a mis pies. El problema, era que ese último punto no lo podría ejercitar sola. Necesitaba a alguien que me brindara su ayuda.

Naruto estaba excluido, era demasiado sensiblón e inmaduro para servir a mis fines; además, no podía arriesgarme a que estropeara sus lentos y escasos avances con Hinata por mi culpa. Sasuke también quedaba fuera, por motivos evidentes. Y Shikamaru era otro nombre tachado; aun en caso de que aceptara por no considerarlo demasiado problemático, conocía a cierta embajadora de la arena a quien no le hubiera echo ni pizca de gracia. Y sus golpes de aire dolían, no podía arriesgarme.

Necesitaba a alguien maduro, pero sin excederse. Alguien que no fuera extremadamente sensible pero tampoco una tumba de hielo. Alguien en quien poder confiar sin reservas. Alguien a quien poder pedirle un favor sin temor a que te juzgue. Alguien como... _él_.

Sai no pudo contener la expresión de desconcierto y total admiración cuando aparecí por su casa aquella noche – y eso que su cara solía ser todavía más inexpresiva que la de Kakashi-sensei –, menos aun cuando le propuse lo que había venido a pedirle. Aun así me escuchó y aceptó; por la expresión de su rostro, intuí que todo aquello le parecía sumamente divertido. También mencionó algo como que ningún libro llegaba a ser tan interesante como la propia vida, pero no le hice mucho caso. Sai era aficionado a ese tipo de comentarios.

El local estaba ya a rebosar cuando nosotros llegamos, por lo que procuré que nuestra entrada fuera lo más discreta posible. El ambiente cargado, el humo, y las luces de colores que pendían de las bolas del techo actuaron a mi favor.

Sai fue muy amigable, me acompañó hasta la barra y el mismo pagó mis bebidas. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa.

Después de un cubata, dos chupitos y una cerveza, lo arrastré hasta la pista de baile. Multitud de amigos y conocidos se acercaron a saludarme, sorprendidos por mi nuevo aspecto. Un par de chicos vinieron también dispuestos a pedirme royó, pero la presencia de Sai los ahuyentó.

Entonces lo localicé, un instante antes de que el me mirará; él estaba allí, tal como había prometido. Una emoción de ardiente satisfacción nació en mi estómago al verlo. La excitación ascendió por mis piernas hasta perderse en el interior de mi cuerpo. Mis pezones se endurecieron involuntariamente, sabía lo que iba a encontrar.

Mis muslos estaban prácticamente al descubierto: únicamente unos short negros de cuero los cubrían, pero eran muy cortos, sumamente cortos. Unas estilizadas botas con tacón de aguja, también negras, llegaban hasta poco más allá de mi rodilla, otorgando a mis piernas un aspecto hondamente atractivo y sensual.

Mi espalda también estaba descubierta, con dos pequeños lazos alrededor del cuello y la cintura encargados de sostener el top, de brillantes tonos granates y plateados y corte romboide, única prenda de todas las que llevaba dedicada a ocultar mis pechos y la parte alta de mi estómago.

Mi cabello ya no era una cascada de seda larga y delicada, al contrario; unas resaltantes mechas negras repartidas por toda la melena le confería un toque salvaje, y la longitud iba aumentando progresivamente, corto por la parte trasera, y cada vez más largo por la de adelante.

Mis ojos habían abandonado las sombras rosadas y aparecían perfilados de negro, y sobre mis labios brillaba el sugerente tono rojo. Realmente parecía otra, y sabía que _él_ lo vería así.

Todavía no tengo claro si fue efecto del alcohol, o si hubiera conseguido realizar mi plan con tal absoluta perfección sin los efectos desinhibidores de este, pero en aquel momento no lo pensé. En el milésimo especio de tiempo intermedio en que su rostro dejó de girar, y sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarme, simplemente actué.

Mis brazos se enroscaron alrededor del cuello de Sai y atrajeron su cuerpo hasta que este quedo sobre él mío. Mis labios se lanzaron contra su rostro y mi lengua poseyó su boca sin demora. Yo era plenamente consciente de que _él_ me estaba observando, e incluso podía imaginar la sorpresiva mueca de asombro y espantó cruzando su cara, y eso me excitaba.

Sai fue algo más lento en reaccionar, pero no le pilló por sorpresa, pues ya lo esperaba. Interpretando a la perfección su papel, sus brazos se enroscaron en mi cintura posesivamente, atrayéndome aun más contra su cuerpo, y sus labios devoraron mi boca, deslizándose también hacía mi cuello. Era un juego peligroso, pero en aquel momento yo confié en él.

Mi cuerpo adquirió un ritmo sensual, al son de la música. Mis caderas se deslizaban de lado a lado en un movimiento de pelvis y espalda. Sus manos agarraban mi trasero, por encima del pequeño pantalón, y en alguna ocasión las sentí introducirse osadamente por debajo de mi camiseta.

Todo ello me provocaba, no podía negarlo, y sin embargo era el hecho de saber que _él_ me estaba mirando, lo que más me excitaba. Sai debió sentirlo, o quizá es que intuyó que estaba llegando a su limite, porque finalmente me apartó con delicadeza y me empujó contra mi destino.

- Ahora o nunca pequeña – susurró en mi oido, con la respiración agitada –. Si esto no lo ha convencido, nada lo hará.

Yo asentí, y lo perdí de vista. Mi mente giraba con demasiada rapidez para darle las gracias en ese momento, ya lo buscaría más tarde. Ahora solo necesitaba encontrarme de nuevo con su mirada, y caminar hasta _él_.

Lo primero fue sencillo, no se había movido, y lo segundo no hizo falta, pues cuando lo encontré él mismo se dirigía hacía a mi. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo no había sentido tal seguridad en mi vida. Sonreí cuando llegó a mi altura, lo cual contrastó con su la expresión de su rostro. Sus ojos destilaban furia y algo más que no supe entender...

- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir, sensei – expresé satisfecha.

- Lo prometí – fue su escueta respuesta. La furia no se había amainado. Yo no dije nada. – Estas... cambiada – reconoció al fin, tras unos instantes de tensó silencio. Está vez sonreí halagada.

- ¿Te gusta? – inquirí, dando una vuelta sobre mi misma. Sabía que sí.

- Es distinto – reconoció; aunque fue difícil diferenciar si era un halago o una crítica. Creo que él mismo no lo sabía.

- Bueno, no todos los días cumple una dieciocho años - respondí. Él me ignoró.

- No sabía que Sai fuera tu novio – arguyó, en cambio, serio. Yo solté una carcajada.

- Él no es mi novio sensei – corregí –, es mi amigo.

Kakashi elevó una ceja escéptico, yo liberé una carcajada restándole importancia.

- Lo de antes... solo pasábamos el rato – expliqué.

Ahora realmente parecía enfadado.

- Escúchame, Sakura. Entiendo que el regreso de Sasuke a la aldea haya podido afectarte, pero...

- ¡Sasuke! – ahora era yo quien estaba furiosa – ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke!

- ¿Entonces que demonios te ocurre Sakura? Tú no eres así.

- ¿Y tu qué sabes como soy? – escupí rabiosa – Despierta, sensei –pronuncié la palabra con ironía – ya no soy esa niña a la que tu entrenaste, he crecido. He vivido, he madurado, he sobrevivido y lo he hecho sola. Ya no soy una niña, soy una mujer. Y tu lo sabes.

Realmente mis palabras debieron de llegarle hondo, pero creo que lo que más le marcó fue la mirada. Una mirada que destilaba fuego, fuerza y pasión, una mirada adulta, una mirada de igual a igual. No de alumna a profesor, sino de mujer a hombre, por primera vez.

- ¿Quieres sabe que me ocurre? – inquirí, con voz suave –. Es sencillo. Ocurre que siempre deseé que fueras tú quien me hiciera el amor por primera vez.

Aquella declaración le impactó tanto que no fue capaz de asumirla, simplemente siguió contemplando inmovilizado. Yo continué sin piedad. No es que quisiera ser cruel, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente necesitaba decirlo, era una especie de... liberación.

- Si sensei, lo deseé. Pero tranquilo, he despertado. Entendí que nunca serías capaz de verme como algo más que una niña, y desperté – pause un momento, reafirmando mis palabras –. Está es mi fiesta, cumplo dieciocho años, y quiero probar lo que es el sexo. Y como tu no te ofrezcas voluntario para ayudarme, cosa que no creo que vayas a hacer, tendré que elegir a cualquiera de los hombres aquí presentes para el trabajo– sonreí algo cínica –. Quizá no sea tan satisfactorio, pero tampoco creo que ellos pongan tantos reparos.

Mientras hablaba él no se había movido, pero ahora mi miraba, y por un momento creí que lo hacía con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo había mirado a él escasos minutos anteriores. Esperé, esperanzada. Pero pronto comprendí mi fracaso. Él nunca vería en mi lo que yo quería que viera.

Derrotada, suspiré, y giré mi cuerpo para marcharme. Entonces él agarró mi brazo, sorprendiéndome. Su tacto se extendió a la velocidad de un calambre.

- Sakura – disfruté el tinte roncó que otorgó a mi nombre – ¿Estás segura? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Experimentar? ¿Una noche de sexo, nada más?

Yo lo mire un instante, entre decidida y desafiante. Él captó el mensaje.

- Bien, entonces, te ayudaré.

Mi mente se hizó un remolinó intenso de pensamientos y emociones en ese momento. Ni siquiera entendía como había sido capaz de decir todo lo que había dicho, no estaba planeado; pero eran sus palabras finales las que retenían toda mi atención.

¡Él lo había hecho! Había accedido; realmente había accedido. No había sido un sueño, ni una fantasía. Está vez era real, él había dicho que me haría el amor, y yo estaba decidida a llevarlo hasta el final.

Sería perfecto, al fin; nada podría fallar. Absolutamente nada.

_¿Verdad que no, sensei?_

* * *

Bien hasta aquí x hoy, q os ha aparecido la evolución de sakura? y la reacción de kakashi?

Para el próximo capi se acabaron las fantasías y toca una pizca de realidad... se contentará sakura con lo que kakashi le ofrece o descubrirá q necesita algo más?

Tendrés q esperar para verlo... Ahora y sin más me despido, bestiso...

**reviews**_?_


	5. De hacer el amor

_Bien aquí esta el siguiente capitulo... Es algo más cortito de lo normal, xo espero q lo disfrutéis igualmente. Besitos._

* * *

Me sorprendió la pasión que destilaban sus labios cuando me besaron por primera vez. Al principio parecía calmado, y su habitual pose seria no se modifico mientras abandonábamos el local. Su mano tampoco dejó de agarrar mi brazo. Pero cuando nos encontramos a una distancia prudencial, todo se volvió diferente.

Sus manos me tomaron por mi cintura desnuda y me empujaron con fuerza contra la pared, sin llegar a hacerme daño. Su cuerpo chocó contra el mío, y en un rápido movimiento la máscara desapareció, y sus labios devoraban mi boca. Parecía ansioso.

Estuvimos besando varios minutos, descargando en ese beso una gran multitud de sentimientos y emociones retenidas que ambos necesitábamos liberar. Ignoraba cuales podían ser las suyas, pero me concentré en descargarme de las mías. Sentía como si un gran peso se desvaneciese en mi interior.

Cuando finalmente nos distanciamos, la furia y la desesperación se habían desvanecido, y los últimos momentos de ese beso fueron calmados. Nos miramos. Mis ojos reflejaban paz, seguridad y decisión, y los suyos eran una mezcla de sorpresa, deseo, y liberación. Volvimos a besarnos, pero ya no había necesidad en aquel contacto, únicamente pasión. _Deseo_.

Sus manos delineaban mi cuerpo con fuerza, recorriendo sucesivamente mis caderas, mi cintura, y la curva de mis senos, y las mías, enroscadas alrededor de su cuello, se revolvían ansiosas entre su cabello, e intentaban atraerlo aun más hacía mi. Deseaba sentirlo. Contra mi piel.

Sus labios me devoraban con deseo, no solo mi boca, sino también el resto de mi rostro. Mi lengua gemía insatisfecha cuando la distanciaba de la suya, y corrientes de excitación ascendían por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que ambas se reunían. Aquel beso, la llamarada ardiente que provocaba en m interior, superaba con mucho a cualquier fantasía.

Entonces lo sentí. Algo bullían en mi interior, mis paredes se contraían, mis piernas se enroscaron contra su cintura en un acto involuntario, y pude sentir su creciente erección golpeando la parte intermedia de mis caderas. Él también lo sintió. Sus manos se escurrieron, ávidas, a través de mi camiseta, hasta dar con mis pechos desnudos. Los acariciaron.

No me pude contener, liberé un gemido. Entonces él se detuvo y me miró intensamente.

- Aquí no – arguyó, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

Inmediatamente sus manos me alzaron y me tomaron por la cintura, y después, desaparecimos.

Apenas veinte segundos más tarde, reaparecimos frente a una casa que reconocí como la suya. Él contempló un instante la puerta, dudoso, pero después la rechazó con un gesto de cabeza y, de un salto, trepó hasta su ventana. Estaba abierta. La empujó y nos colamos por ella. Era su habitación.

Yo había visitado otras veces su casa, pero nunca había entrado en su recámara. De todos modos, tampoco tuve tiempo para examinarla en aquella ocasión. Él me dejó caer sobre su cama con delicadeza, y a continuación se arrojó sobre mi.

Mis labios lo acogieron con fuerza, pues la excitación no había muerto, y no tardaron en abandonar su boca y dedicarse a su cuello. Quería sentir cada parte de él. El contacto de mi lengua contra aquella zona erógena provocó que liberase un jadeó de forma casi inconsciente. Al escucharlo, algo en el interior de mi pubis pareció cobrar vida.

Retorcí las piernas para contener tal apabullante sensación, pero él se percató de mi gesto y me contuvo. Sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi estómago, enviando calambres alrededor de mi ombligo, mientras una de sus manos se escurría por el borde inferior de mis pantalones, llegando a acariciar la piel más próxima a mi entrepierna. Entonces lo sorprendí.

Con un rápido movimiento me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él, y de forma extremadamente hábil, logré desatar los dos lazos que mantenían el top sujeto a mi cuerpo; este calló sobre la cama, dejándome a mi totalmente expuesta de cintura para arriba.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante mi gesto, y después, sin ser consciente, me dedicó una larga e intensa mirada. Yo no lo entendí en aquel momento, pero él me contempló como se contempla a una mujer sumamente hermosa y querida.

No me detuve ahí. Sin ningún tipo de reparó, lo desprendí a él también de su camiseta y me permití a misma deleitarme en su torso perfecto, curtido por numerosas batallas, un instante antes de lanzarme sobre él para devorarlo.

Mientras lo besaba, mis hábiles manos se introdujeron a través del corte superior de su pantalones, rozando su miembro ya totalmente erecto por encima de sus calzoncillos. Mi clítoris palpitó con fuerza; él liberó un ronco gemido. Satisfecha con su reacción, me permití acariciarlo más a fondo en un movimiento ascendente. Eso pareció enloquecerle.

En apenas un instante nuestras posiciones volvieron a cambiar, yo estaba abajo y él sobre mi, solo que ahora nuestros pantalones también habían desaparecido. Una única prenda en cada uno era la que nos distanciaba el uno del otro. A él no parecía importarle.

Su boca devoraba mis pechos mientras sus manos no dejaban de recorrerme. Todo su ser destilaba ansias, pasión, necesidad, y yo únicamente podía concentrarme en el increíble placer que su lengua me provocaba. Entonces retiró la última prenda que me cubría, y sin dejar de besar mis pezones, sus manos centraron su atención en lo que allí se escondía. Y todo quedó en nada, porque nada, absolutamente nada de lo que alguna vez había sentido o fantaseado con sentir, se asemejaba a lo que él estaba provocando dentro de mi.

- Por favor... – supliqué desesperada, entre jadeos – Por favor...

Él sonrió, y un instante después, se detuvo.

Con exasperante parsimonia, dedicada únicamente desesperarme, se incorporó, sonrió, y se despejó de esa última prenda, quedando por primera vez desnudo ante mis ojos. Desde luego, su miembro hacía justicia al resto de su cuerpo, fue todo lo que pude pensar antes de que él se tumbará sobre mi. Entonces ya no pude pensar en nada.

Recuerdo como volvió a besar mis pechos una vez más, para relajarme, mientras dos de sus dedos se introducía en mi húmedo interior, haciéndome jadear aun más intensamente. Evidentemente satisfecho de su comprobación, sus labios se dirigieron está vez a mi boca, acariciándola más suavemente, mientras el capullo de su pene se habría paso por primera vez a través de mis estrechas paredes.

Supongo que cabía esperar algo de ese dolor del que tanto se habla entre las vírgenes, pero yo no lo sentí; estaba demasiado excitada.

Él continuó introduciéndose en mi interior hasta llenarme por completo. Solo entonces se detuvo y me miró, para comprobar que todo iba bien. La perdida y extasiada expresión de mis ojos debió servirle. Entonces comenzó a moverse, en un movimiento regresivo y progresivo repetidamente.

Aquello me sacó de mi ensoñación. Jadeé por el placer que sentía. Mis piernas se enroscaron alrededor de su cintura; quería sentirlo dentro, profundo, poseyéndome por completo. Él pareció entender, pues aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas.

Mis brazos rodearon mi cuello mientras lo sentía, miles de luces de colores comenzaron a enajenar mis sentidos. Tanto placer... ignoraba que pudiera ser posible.

Lo sentía moverse en mi interior, rozar mi clítoris en cada envestida, y salvajes corrientes eléctricas atravesaban mi cuerpo cada vez que él lo hacía. Eran más que jadeos lo que liberaba ahora, pero no podía contenerme. Si el Cielo existía, yo lo había alcanzado.

Y entonces lo sentí, la culminación final, una serie de orgamos inconcebibles. Mis paredes se contrajeron con una fuerza y velocidad inusitada, de mi garganta escapó un gemido ronco y profundo, mi corazón bombeó sangre y apenas podía contener mis respiraciones. Y solo cuando él lo sintió, se permitió derramar su leche en mi interior; con un jadeo rudo y satisfecho lo descargó todo, y después se dejó caer rendido a mi lado.

El sexo siempre fue excepcional entre nosotros, en cualquier momento de nuestra relación, pero aquella noche, la primera noche, siempre quedaría registrada en nuestras mentes como el principio de todo, y la culminación de placer. Fue algo insuperable.

Extenuados los dos, no tardemos en caer dormidos, uno al lado del otro.

* * *

Y bueno, q os ha parecido? espero q lo hayáis disfrutado... prometo traer el próximo capi pronto y con él, una evolución de sentimeintos, nos vemos!

**reviews**?


End file.
